<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be So Utterly Precious by LilyOrchard, MikailaT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766076">To Be So Utterly Precious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyOrchard/pseuds/LilyOrchard'>LilyOrchard</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikailaT/pseuds/MikailaT'>MikailaT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anevay Darkflare - Horde Champion [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Manipulation, Good dogs being pampered, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyOrchard/pseuds/LilyOrchard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikailaT/pseuds/MikailaT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can tell a lot about a woman by how she treats her Garn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anevay Darkflare - Horde Champion [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be So Utterly Precious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Year 29 - Months Into the Gilneas Campaign</strong>
</p><p>Silverpine Forest was quiet, save for the steady pattering of Skash’ka’s paws as she trotted her way through the forest. The quiet wasn’t as suspicious as it otherwise would have been, as Worgen could be seen shifting about through the bushes, but were nervous about approaching such a large wolf. Even if the passenger on it’s back was a high priority target.</p><p>Sylvanas nudged Skash’ka, trying to get her to move faster, but the wolf wouldn’t heed her command and kept her pace. Of course Darkflare would train her Garn to only listen to her.</p><p>"Blasted dog," Sylvanas huffed, slumping against the saddle slightly. "If you had any idea who I was, you'd obey me."</p><p>The warg didn't seem to register the Banshee Queen's grumbling, carrying on as though she had said nothing.</p><p>"Oh what?" Sylvanas asked bitterly. "You think that Darkflare is scarier than me? Well…" She trailed off, suddenly giving her own question some thought. "...you… might be right."</p><p>To say that Anevay Darkflare was formidable would have been an understatement. In both the campaign in Northrend and Gilneas, she had demonstrated a deadly and borderline horrific talent for carnage. Her blades saw the end of as many worgen as the blight did. She carved through a plethora of undead and demons during the war in the Frozen North. She even brought about the end of the Lich King himself. Darkflare was practically a force of nature.</p><p>Sylvanas had long since learned not to underestimate anybody. Arrogance and certainty is what got her killed in the first place. She knew very well who on Azeroth could reliably challenge her and who couldn’t. It was one of the reasons she so frequently fought dirty. Ever since Anevay slew Arthas and resisted Frostmourne’s corruption, she knew the Warrior was not to be trifled with. It was part of the reason she had been so suspicious the entire time she was in Lordaeron.</p><p>And then the very woman she was wary of attempted to save her from assassination before swiftly avenging her. </p><p>"I suppose it's fortunate she's on our side," Sylvanas murmured. "Or else my people would really be in trouble."</p><p>Skash’ka turned her head and growled at something in the bushes, and Sylvanas heard the unmistakable sound of a Worgen fleeing through the trees. Skash’ka’s ears were flicking in every direction as she kept her pace toward Tirisfal.</p><p>"Well you're certainly a capable watchdog," Sylvanas mused aloud, an amused smirk gracing her dark lips. "Good. Darkflare deserves nothing but the best. That includes steeds." Sylvanas' smile fell, realizing she just said that out loud. "Erhm… don't tell her I said that."</p><p>Skash’ka only growled, passing the Sepulcher and drawing the attention of a few Forsaken. Sylvanas glared at them and they immediately returned to their business. However, the unmistakable hole in the back of her hood made a few do a double take. Though the injuries had been mostly mended by the Val’kyr, the same couldn’t be said for her hood. Everyone who saw it would know something had struck her skull.</p><p>She pulled her hood down, revealing the entirety of her platinum blonde hair. It was a rarity for the general public to see her like this, but better they look at that than the telling hole in her cloak. </p><p>"I'm guessing that you are quite capable at keeping a secret," Sylvanas whispered to Skash'ka, earning a slight ear flick in response. "I have a surprise for your master when all this is over. And, with all she's done for my Forsaken… for me… I think she's certainly earned it."</p><p>Skash’ka made a small whining sound, stepping over a few bodies that still littered the ground. She seemed to step gingerly, carefully, as if trying to avoid jostling her passenger too much.</p><p>"Hmm, you seem to be true to your master’s orders," Sylvanas observed, recalling it was Anevay's command that prompted the warg to step delicately across the forests. "Well perhaps when we arrive in the Undercity, you shall be rewarded as well. I'm certain we have some meat that's safe for you to eat."</p><p>Skash’ka made a sound somewhere between a growl and a bark, clearing the bodies and picking up her trot again. She turned down toward the bridge, the road becoming lined with Forsaken lanterns.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I should take that as refusal or eagerness," Sylvanas admitted. "I don't really speak wolf, you see. I'll have to ask Darkflare about the delicate nuances of your eloquent tongue."</p><p>Skash'ka made a sound in her throat that one could correlate to a huff. </p><p>"You're quite special to her aren't you?" Sylvanas asked, her expression sobering slightly. "I've noticed how she dotes on you. She practically treats you like her own daughter."</p><p>Skash’ka let out a whimper as she stepped onto the bridge, turning around and staring off in the direction where they’d left Anevay. She continued whimpering as she watched the horizon.</p><p>Sylvanas followed the direction of the wolf's gaze, a small huff of amusement escaping her lips. "Don't worry about her," she said softly. More softly than she thought herself possible of being anymore. "She'll be fine. My people will look after her. Should the worst happen, my Val'kyr will save her from the Hungering Dark."</p><p>Sylvanas’ words seemed to placate Skash’ka and she turned back and continued trotting up through the forest. As Sylvanas looked her over, she noticed the Garn was extremely well groomed compared to other war wolves she’d seen among the Horde. It seemed Anevay practically pampered her mount.</p><p>Come to think of it, she’d never seen the wolf ridden into battle.</p><p>You're not a battle warg, are you?" She inquired, earning a steady panting as a response. "You're truly just a companion for her."</p><p>Skash’ka barked and growled, her eyes darting back and forth among the trees.</p><p>"We'll I'm not saying you're incapable of getting your paws dirty," Sylvanas huffed, her eyes scanning the forests around them. "Just that Darkflare doesn't take you out into battle. She views you as too special." </p><p>An almost wistful sigh escaped her parted lips. "...it must be nice. To be so utterly precious to someone like that."</p><p>Skash’ka stopped and turned her head, locking her eyes onto Sylvanas for a moment before turning back around and continuing, letting out a soft growl that Sylvanas could have sworn sounded like a scoff.</p><p>"Okay, so my people revere me as though I were a goddess" Sylvanas scoffed. "That's not the same thing. They hold me in such high regard because they expect me to solve all their problems. They would fall apart if I weren't here. You, on the other hand, Darkflare treats like family. That's a selfless love." </p><p>For a moment, Sylvanas fell silent again. "...she is quite selfless really."</p><p>Skash’ka scoff-growled again, and for a moment Sylvanas thought she could hear the Garn laughing at her. </p><p>"Well I'm sorry if you disagree with my assessment," Sylvanas harrumphed. "I was trying to speak highly of your master."</p><p>Skash’ka barked twice and trotted past Forsaken High Command, her eyes trailing onto a bush that was rustling. It stopped rustling after she stared at it for a little bit longer, and she finally crossed into Tirisfal Glades. As they crossed the territory border, there was the sound of hoofsteps in the distance. Turning back, Sylvanas saw Anevay, Cromush, Nathanos and a few soldiers slowly making their way back. They didn’t look like they were in a rush to catch up.</p><p>"See? What did I tell you?" Sylvanas absently patted the top of Skash'ka's head. "She's alright."</p><p>As Skash’ka continued forward, her foot slipped on a small stone and she stumbled slightly. She didn’t fall or drop Sylvanas, but Sylvanas’ boot shifted and kicked up a pouch, spilling its contents out onto the floor. Skash’ka turned around and whimpered, circling around the fallen items.</p><p>Taking a closer look, Sylvanas saw what seemed like random trinkets. A Farstrider pin, an arrowhead, a ring that carried all the marks of an engagement ring, a small piece of intricately patterned cloth, and a second ring that was more simple and with Thalassian runes. As she dismounted from the Garn to place the items back into the pouch, she narrowed her gaze onto that one ring. "This looks familiar," she mused under her breath. "But why does it fill me with… agitation?"</p><p>As she looked inside, she saw her name inscribed in Thalassian, and it suddenly clicked. This was her Ranger General’s band. It had been forged for her when she succeeded her mother as Ranger General of Silvermoon. It wasn’t on her person when she reclaimed her body, along with her necklace. Why did Anevay have it?</p><p>Thinking about that question, as well as its implications, set an uneasy feeling inside Sylvanas' stomach. A feeling that was especially uncomfortable as she was still recovering from a grievous wound. She held the ring tightly in her hand as she mounted back up on Skash'ka. The wolf continued on their course. </p><p>"...I'm sincerely hoping that your master didn't pry this off my corpse," Sylvanas told her, her voice quiet but heavy with discomfort. "After all she's done, I am willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. But I will certainly need an explanation."</p><p>Skash’ka barked and lifted a leg up and down, shaking another pouch that was in reach of a rider. Taking that signal to mean she should look inside, she found a few slips of parchment. Each one had a few sentences written about one of the trinkets in Skash’ka’s pouch. This wasn't much of a surprise. During her time as a Farstrider, Darkflare had an unusual fondness of paperwork. Flipping through them, she found one that indicated her ring.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Band of the Ranger General </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Okay, this is freaky. I found this on Kael’thas’ corpse after we killed him. Why the hell does he have this? Did he take this off her body? Why did he keep it? Ugh, my skin is crawling just thinking about it. Putting it in the pouch with the other precious things. I think I should go bring this back like I did with the necklace. Assuming I can work up the courage to show my face in the Undercity again. And if I don’t forget about it. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Year 28, Day 146 - Just adding this in here because Arthas had a vial of Sylvanas’ blood on him. Just… WHY?! Why has this happened twice?! </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>A torrent of conflicting thoughts and emotions stormed throughout Sylvanas' mind. Relief in knowing Anevay did not extract this ring off of her corpse. Anger and disgust at the late prince Kael'Thas for doing exactly that. Even more anger and disgust at Arthas for somehow managing to make his violation of her even more disgusting. Finally, unease at the idea of bringing any of this up with Darkflare.</p><p>Skash’ka turned onto the main road, and the walls of Lordaeron Keep were alongside her. She was absently flipping through the notes curiously when she came across one that seemed almost like preamble.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> ‘I’ve decided to keep all the things that are precious to me in Skash’ka’s saddlebags. I’m always fretting over losing them and I don’t want to have to be constantly checking. Skash’ka never goes into battle so I know they’ll be safe there. And I’m not worrying about them being damaged because I’ve trained her very well to always always ALWAYS be gentle with what’s precious to me, be they trinkets or people. I have to remind her once in a while, but she’s a good girl and I know she won’t let me down.’ </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Sylvanas blinked, her eyes scanning over one particular line as a memory of Anevay's words played in her head.</p><p>
  <em> “Take her to the Undercity, sweetie. Gently now,” </em>
</p><p>"...Oh for fuck's sake," Sylvanas groaned, resting her face in an open palm. Not only did betraying her never once cross Anevay's mind, but apparently she considered the Banshee Queen precious to her. All that time an effort spying on a loyal soldier when one of the shiftiest Forsaken she had ever raised managed to get a cheap shot on her. </p><p>"This is the easily the most embarrassing moment of my career," she grumbled.</p><p>Skash’ka hopped over a small ledge and continued, trotting slightly faster around the path of the city walls. It had taken her some time to get accustomed to Lordaeron, but Anevay had taken her out for rides so she could acclimate to the landscape. Now she served as a reliable ferry without the rider needing to direct her.</p><p>The growling sound of hoofsteps alerted Sylvanas to another’s approach and she glanced back to see Nathanos galloping up to meet her.</p><p>“My Queen,” Nathanos bowed his head. “Reports from High Command say that Gilneas has been reinforced. Cromush and Darkflare were rather tight-lipped on the details, however.”</p><p>"Our plan to force a retreat from Crowley was a complete success," Sylvanas confirmed before casting her gaze to the side. "...However, the day has not been without cost. Godfrey and his minions took that moment to betray me. It took three entire Val'kyr to revive me."</p><p>“Considering Darkflare is still alive, I take it she was not among the traitors?” Nathanos asked.</p><p>"Surprisingly not," Sylvanas murmured. "She even brought the traitors to a swift end before I was revived."</p><p>“Indeed? I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised,” Nathanos shrugged. “She was so eager to answer your summons she cancelled all her other plans.”</p><p>"Other plans?" Sylvanas cocked a brow.</p><p>“When I found her she was in the middle of trying to hang herself,” Nathanos said nonchalantly.</p><p>Sylvanas' eyes widened a fraction. The news struck her more fiercely than she would have admitted. It brought about an odd feeling within her. Something alien yet undeniably familiar. It took her a moment of silent riding for her to recall when and where she experienced this feeling before. A lifetime ago when Anevay was still that scared nobleman's daughter who stumbled on her doorstep late at night to escape an arranged marriage.</p><p>She felt fiercely protective of Darkflare just then. The thought of any misfortune falling before the girl made her entire form quake with anger.</p><p>"I see," she said in little above a whisper. She feared that anything louder might have betrayed what she was truly feeling. Especially to someone who knew her so well. "I suppose we best male sure nothing like that ever comes to fruition. At least, nowhere beyond the reach of my Val'kyr."</p><p>Nathanos cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at Sylvanas. “Old habits die hard, do they?”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at the Ranger Lord. "And what is that supposed to mean, pray tell?"</p><p>“I distinctly recall you being rather protective of that particular ranger,” Nathanos chuckled. “Taking pity on a pathetic little noble girl. Assigning me to oversee her training? You practically adopted the girl.”</p><p>A reflexive sneer spread on her lip. "I showed that girl pity back when I still had any to spare," she said dismissively. "She has since proven to be a valuable asset. I would rather not watch a sound investment go up in smoke. Not with so many Val'kyr already lost."</p><p>“Well I hope you don’t let her know that,” Nathanos said tauntingly. “The girl is quite attached.”</p><p>"You talk as if I am impossible of tact, Ranger Lord," Sylvanas hissed. "I don't particularly care for that."</p><p>Nathanos chuckled softly. “Forgive me, my Queen. But there is a kernel of truth to what I say. Darkflare is an emotionally volatile woman. She is desperately seeking people she can connect with and seems to believe the Forsaken is where she will find it. To let slip that she is but an asset could make a troublesome enemy.”</p><p>Sylvanas pursed her lips into a thin line. As insufferably as he stated it, Nathanos was correct. To deny Anevay that connection she seeks would risk losing her as an ally at best and outright making her into a foe at worst. "...Well then," she mused. "It is fortunate that I already have a plan in the works for that. Which reminds me, I will need you to speak with the smithy Parnell. I will need an update on a specific order."</p><p>“I do hope it’s armor, my Queen,” Nathanos said with a wry smirk.</p><p>Sylvanas turned a murderous glare towards him, picking up on his humor immediately. “Sometimes I really don’t like you.”</p><p>"It would be far too dull any other way," Nathanos quipped in response.</p><p>The Banshee Queen rolled her eyes. Now she had more than one reason to require rest.</p><p>“As you will clearly be recuperating, where shall I send the girl next?” Nathanos asked as they turned into the main road leading to Lordaeron’s capital city.</p><p>Sylvanas drummed her fingers against the saddle as she pondered the question. "...Have her report to the eastern plaguelands," she decided. "Deathweaver's work has been an absolute shit show."</p><p>“Very well,” Nathanos nodded with a bow of his head. “Perhaps an accomplished warrior can show that pathetic excuse for a Death Knight how to get some work done.”</p><p>“Nathanos, was that almost praise I heard?” Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.</p><p>“Objectivity is hardly praise, my Queen,” Nathanos scoffed.</p><p>"Oh but of course," Sylvanas drawled. "Belore forbid the Ranger Lord demonstrate the sentimentality he so crudely mocks others for."</p><p>“That’s quite different, my Queen,” Nathanos smirked. “Of the two of us, I never quite liked the girl.”</p><p>"I recall you enjoying the grief she gave Theron back in the day," Sylvanas snickered. "At the very least you liked her more than him."</p><p>“She was an amusement,” Nathanos huffed.</p><p>“That’s a shame, because I think she’s still quite fond of you,” Sylvanas snickered.</p><p>“If that is the case, then she must still be enamoured with <em> you </em>,” Nathanos snickered right back.</p><p>"Oh don't be stupid," Sylvanas huffed. In truth such a notion didn't particularly displease her. Still, Darkflare had to have more respect for herself than that. </p><p>Didn't she?</p><p>“Darkflare was still a flustered mess around you even while she was engaged to Ranger Alina. I wouldn’t put it past her to have never gotten over that,” Nathanos laughed. “Especially when you’ve once again snatched her from the brink of despair,” he added mockingly, Anevay’s tendency toward sentiment being something he always found laughable.</p><p>The crease between her brow deepened as she continued to dwell on that notion. "...Then perhaps it might not be as difficult to ensure her continued loyalty as I thought," she mused aloud. "If validation is what she seeks then she shall have it."</p><p>That was the rationale she was willing to voice at least.</p><p>“That is what I was thinking,” Nathanos nodded, dropping his snark. “Darkflare has rather easy strings to pull, and her loneliness is one of them. The usual methods of ensuring obedience may prove to be ineffective. She will need… a gentler hand. Especially as it seems that the Horde at large seems to not bother with her outside of war. She resents the Horde. That resentment is valuable.”</p><p>"So all she requires is a glove more velvet than steel," Sylvanas mused, stroking her chin. A grin damn near devious grew on her dark lips. "Well I can certainly provide that."</p><p>“Indeed. I dare say that the Horde may very well have handed you a powerful weapon on a silver platter,” Nathanos grinned wickedly. “Their vaunted champion eating right out of your hand.”</p><p>"How positively generous of them," Sylvanas chuckled. "Perhaps we should send them gift baskets for their efforts."</p><p>“Some lovely slime molds from the farms,” Nathanos laughed.</p><p>"You read my mind," she laughed in kind.</p><p>Nathanos rode ahead to settle some matters in the Undercity while Sylvanas continued riding along at the agonizingly slow pace Anevay had set the wolf to. Still she was nearly there, and was able to dismount from the Garn once they were in the courtyard. As she dismounted, another horse rode up and she turned to see Anevay herself dismounting. There were a few fresh scratches on her face, and she looked winded.</p><p>“Oh, you’re just getting here,” she said with surprise as she approached Skash’ka and rubbed her head affectionately. “I must have misjudged how long the ride would be.”</p><p>"Well your Garn certainly followed your commands to the letter, Champion," Sylvanas said, patting Skash'ka's head. Judging by the slight growl in the dog's throat she might have done so harder than she intended. Her tactile senses were not what they used to be, after all.</p><p>“Yes, she’s a good listener,” Anevay smiled, pulling a piece of smoked pork from her bag and unwrapping it, holding it in front of Skash’ka. The Garn took it and chewed on it, laying down on the ground to eat. Anevay knelt down alongside her, continuing to shower the wolf in affection.</p><p>"If that's how you treat her for a job well done, I'm not surprised," Sylvanas remarked with a smirk. "I've met royalty not as pampered as this beast."</p><p>“Guilty as charged I guess,” Anevay laughed sheepishly, nuzzling the Garn’s fur as she scratched behind her ear. “But I trust her to get delicate jobs done well. She’s never let me down before.”</p><p>"Reminds me of someone I know," Sylvanas said, her smile growing a touch warmer than usual. With the courtyard notably absent other than the two of them, it seemed like an ideal time to test Nathanos' theory.</p><p>“Blightcaller?” Anevay asked, not looking up from Skash’ka as she continued to practically lavish the wolf in love.</p><p>Sylvanas blinked, not expecting that remark. What was worse was that, knowing Anevay, it was likely that she was being completely serious when she said that.</p><p>"...I was talking about you," she clarified, trying not to sound annoyed.</p><p>Anevay looked up, her brow furrowed. “Eh?” she said.</p><p>"Is it really any surprise?" Sylvanas inquired, crossing her arms. "You've excelled as a Farstrider and as a warrior, you've accomplished things thought impossible before, you have helped secure a foothold for my people and I and you have brought a swift end to my enemies. Known and hidden alike. To say you have exceeded my expectations would be an understatement, Darkflare."</p><p>“But… you were just murdered under my nose,” Anevay said, looking confused. “My negligence cost you three Val’kyr…”</p><p>Sylvanas' face fell slightly. An ache throbbed in the back of her head. Despite herself, she was still weary from the injuries she suffered. "...In your defense, you weren't the only one who was negligent. I should have known Godfrey would try something like this. Alas, he was one of my Forsaken, so I ignored the warning signs." </p><p>She decided not to voice the fact that her attention was focused on suspecting Anevay of that very treason. It didn't seem like the sort of thing the blood elf needed to hear just then.</p><p>“...I suppose, but I should have been more vigilant. He killed several Forsaken when we were in the village, but I figured since you chose to keep him around there must have been some reason behind it,” Anevay shook her head, laying against Skash’ka’s side and nuzzling the wolf. “I should have voiced my concerns before we headed to the gate.”</p><p>"Well it is fortunate that we were able to avoid the worst case scenario," Sylvanas conceded. "Still, we must learn from this, and be ready for any traitors. From here on out, if you see any suspicious behavior, no matter who it's from, do not hesitate to inform me."</p><p>“Yes, Dark Lady,” Anevay nodded, standing up and saluting her. “I won’t fail you again.”</p><p>"I know," Sylvanas nodded, trying to appear formidable and regal despite her fatigue. "Now.. I need to go rest. Report to Nathanos when you're done coddling the dog."</p><p>“Yes, Dark Lady,” Anevay bowed. “Have a good rest.”</p><p>Sylvanas didn’t say anything and only headed for the entryway to the throne room, leaving Anevay alone in the courtyard with Skash’ka. As soon as she was certain the Dark Lady was gone, she immediately dropped down to the ground, wrapped her arms around Skash’ka, and hugged her tightly as the Garn ate.</p><p>“Oh who’s my good girl?” she cooed as she nuzzled the wolf’s fur. “Who’s my fearsome girl?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>